Night Kiss
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Awalnya ia tak bisa tidur—memang. Akhirnya ia membangunkan orang yang telah mengganggu kewarasannya di malam itu. ;; pencemaran fandom kagepro. ;; t for kissing scene.


.

.

.

night kiss.

**disklaimer: kagerou project (c) JIN (shizen no toki P)**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

n.p: **twilight∞nighT – vocaloid 8 (yamashizuku)**

**sinopsis:** kageroudays ;; [setokano] awalnya ia tak bisa tidur—memang. akhirnya ia membangunkan orang yang telah mengganggu kewarasannya di malam itu. ;; pencemaran fandom kagepro.

* * *

Salahkan Kido Tsubomi yang seenaknya mengusir mereka berdua dari ruangan itu, dan menempatkan seorang anak gadis yang baru Seto temui di hutan beberapa jam lalu disana.

Kini ia tampak gelisah—karena tak terbiasa tidur di sofa. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring berusaha menangkap mimpi, teman masa kecilnya yang berambut kuning gelap tampak telah berhasil tidur dan terbang ke dunia mimpi—mungkin karena lelah dari tadi pagi hingga beberapa jam yang lalu ia pulang dari berkeliling kota dengan kedua kakinya.

_Well_, tempat minimalis ini memang hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur—tapi setidaknya kan gadis itu bisa tidur bersama Kido—karena mereka berdua perempuan kan?—dan tak perlu mengusir ia dan temannya—yang dianggap mengesalkan oleh Kido. Jadi ia tak perlu merepotkan tubuhnya besok dengan menanggung pegal di seluruh tubuh karena salah posisi tidur.

Akhirnya ia kembali menutup matanya. Yaaaaah, mungkin beberapa saat kedepan ia akan mencoba tidur, walaupun sepertinya mustahil dengan tempat tidurnya yang baru; sofa. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sandaran kursi yang seharusnya ia duduki—dan tidak ia tiduri. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

…Akhirnya ia tahu segala hal yang ia lakukan percuma karena bagaimanapun posisi tidurnya, ia tetap tak akan bisa tidur karena tak ada benda itu—bantal guilng.

(Bahkan Seto pun butuh bantal guling untuk tidur!)

Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal, berbalik melihat sahabatnya—Kano Shuuya—yang tetap saja memasang tampang—kelewat—polos saat ia tertidur. Lalu suatu pemikiran terbesit di pikiran Seto—jarang sekali ia melihat pemuda yang selalu menggoda orang lain itu berekspresi—ehem—_raepable_?

Dengan cepat Seto mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, lalu mengipas-ngipaskannya, hendak mengusir benak mesum yang ia pikirkan tentang temannya itu—astaga, bahkan ia mulai berpikir dan membayangkan macam-macam tentang Kano.

Wajahnya mulai memerah karena bayangan-bayangan yang mampir di benaknya—astaga, Seto, sejak kapan kau jadi orang mesum? Lalu ia menutup rapat-rapat matanya, berharap bayangan itu menjauh—pikirkan sesuatu yang jauh dari Kano—Mary! Ah, ya! Gadis itu—

—Gadis itu selalu mendapatkan gangguan dari Kano—entah kenapa.

Seto _facepalm._

Ia merasakan otaknya yang mulai kehilangan kewarasan karena memikirkan ekspresi polos pemuda itu—oh iya, ia bisa saja gila kalau tidur disini dan terus memikirkan raut muka orang itu. Bisakah pikirkan yang lain selain raut wajah Kano saat ia tidur?

Ini semua karena benak mesum-nya. Ya, ia yakin. Bisakah Kano memasang ekspresi lain selain itu, agar Seto tak lagi menyangkut-pautkan segala hal yang ia pikirkan dengan Kano? Astaga, ingin sekali Seto menampar pipinya dengan raket listrik agar ia pingsan dan tidur malam ini, dan bangun di pagi hari yang cerah besok.

—Lalu yang pertama menyapa-nya dengan seringai bodoh yang menghiasi wajahnya adalah Ka—asdfghjkl—cukup, kenapa sekarang ia jadi tukang mimpi dan orang mesum seperti ini?

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, lalu melepaskan napas yang ia tahan. Matanya kembali melihat si pemuda yang mengganggu benaknya tertidur pulas—_well_, bajunya sedikit terangkat, dan Seto bisa melihat bagian tubuh si pemuda yang terekspos jelas, dengan warna putih pucat yang—CUKUP.

Ia sedikit mendecih, lalu berdiri dan pergi berlalu menuju pintu keluar rumah kecil yang—sekarang—dihuni empat orang. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam saat ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu untuk mencari udara segar yang tersimpan diluar sana.

* * *

Saat ia kembali, jarum pendek pada jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu kurang tengah malam. Mendesah—rupanya ia masih saja belum mengantuk. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sofa yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk tidur—tapi sebelumnya ia berjalan menuju Kano yang masih saja terlihat lelap.

Seto berjongkok di samping pemuda itu. Dari dekat, wajahnya memang tampak lebih manis—eh apa itu?

Si pemuda kembali menepuk jidatnya. Ia meraih kedua belah pundak Kano, lalu mengguncang-nya. Ia terus mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, memanggil-manggil dia yang—mungkin saja—sedang mengelana di dunia mimpi.

Saat mata orang yang dipanggilnya mengerjap perlahan, Seto menghentikan guncangannya. "Kano! Kau masih bangun kan?" lalu memandangi cerah si pemuda yang baru saja mengusap-usap kelopak matanya.

Seto kembali terdiam memandang pemuda dihapadannya.

Baginya, Kano dihadapannya tampak seperti maniak. Iya, benar deh—serius. Itu—rambutnya benar-benar acak dan penampilannya urakan. Seperti orang yang baru saja meminum minuman keras dan mabok—eh, mabok bukan bahasa Indonesia—apapun itu bahasanya. Kano mengusap tengkuk-nya saat mendengar pertanyaan Seto.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya saat ia mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. "Sekarang jam berapa—jam satu lewat tengah malam—bagus. Kau membangunkanku saat aku baru saja tidur." balasnya. Sementara si pemuda bermarga Kousuke hanya nyengir—tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun terhina dengan pernyataan sarkas si pemuda dihadapannya.

Seto memegang pundak lawan bicaranya. "Aku—gak bisa tidur."

Lalu, si pemuda bersurai kuning gelap mendesah. "Astaga, kalau kau gak bisa tidur, kau pikir aku sama sepertimu? Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. _Bye_." dan dengan demikian, si pemuda kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya. Pemuda berambut hitam mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kecewa dengan respon yang didapat dari lawannya.

Ia melipat kedua kakinya, dan duduk di lantai. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kano, kau masih bangun?"

Dan sahabatnya tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menjitak orang di dekatnya. Ia kembali ke posisi duduknya, dan tersenyum—walaupun matanya memperlihatkan sebaliknya.

Pemuda itu mau tidak mau mendesah berat, tak sanggup menghadapi lagi orang disini. "Kurasa kau harus tidur. Sekarang." ia menepuk pundak Seto, dan memandang kedua iris kecoklatannya dalam diam. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan serius, masih memandang wajah temannya.

Seto terkikik kecil, lalu membalas temannya dengan senyum lebar—sementara Kano kembali menguap, merasa kantuk kembali menguasai kesadarannya. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kano—hanya suara klakson panjang mobil diluar sana yang mengganggu malam yang telah sunyi.

Oke, cukup. Ia pasrah sudah. Sebenarnya, apa mau temannya ini?

Kano menutup kedua bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, lalu menghela napas berat.

Lalu, lalu, lalu, disaat Kano tak melihat, Seto mendekatkan wajahnya pada lawannya, dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Kano membuka matanya saat merasakan tekanan pada bibirnya, dan terkejut mendapati jarak antara dirinya dan Seto sudah menghilang.

Eeeeh, siapa yang tak terkejut menyadari hal demikian?

Tangan Seto kemudian melingkari pinggang Kano, sementara tangan satunya menyentuh bagian belakang kepala si pemuda, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Kano berusaha—setidaknya ia telah berusaha, loh—melepaskan diri, ia memundurkan tubuhnya—tapi memang semuanya sia-sia.

Ketika organ dalam pernapasannya sudah mulai berteriak, Seto melepaskan Kano—dengan terpaksa. Keduanya menunduk, lalu menarik napas dengan cepat. Dapat terdengar deru napas mereka yang memburu, berusaha menyesak okesigen yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Setelah napasnya mulai teratur, Seto mengangkat kepalanya—dan bertemu dengan mata si pengguna ilusi—yang masih tertunduk.

"Kano?" pemuda bernama lengkap Seto Kousuke tersebut kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada lawannya. "Kau… tidak apa-apa kan?"

—Dan Seto hanya mendapat balasan berupa cengkraman di pipinya, dan kembali—sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibirnya. Oh ya ampun, lama-lama Seto bisa gila—juga, ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Sementara disisi Kano, matanya tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuknya, jadi ia melepaskan ciuman—singkat—itu dan menutup matanya; tidur saat itu juga.

Seto diam, lalu memeluk pinggang Kano, dan memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Kano, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di posisinya. Mengikuti sang pemuda bersurai kuning gelap, ia akhirnya tidur, dengan tubuh Kano yang—beberapa saat lalu—ia anggap sebagai bantal guling-nya.

* * *

[e.n.d]

* * *

**a/n.** oke ngaco =='

sebenernya kemarin dikasih liat gambar setokano sama temen, terus saya fangirling sambil guling-guling, pas keluar kamar, saya liat adek saya lagi tidur di sofa sambil meluk guling. jadi… ini yang saya hasilkan.

saya gak bisa mendeskripsikan gimana posisi mereka pada akhirnya—lagian, udah males, soalnya gak dapet feel-nya lagi /dor lagian, alurnya ngaco ah (wQAQ)w maafkan segala ke-ooc-an yang ada dalam fic ini—apalagi kano sama seto—eh, emang cuma mereka chara-nya ding /gampared

gak bacot lagi deh, silahkan liat ke bawah.

* * *

Kido bangun di pagi hari, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia langsung menuju pintu keluar kamarnya, lalu mendapati pemandangan yang sangat—ehem—romantis—yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang temannya. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu mendorongnya dari belakang, dan dengan mudah ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang bernama Mary adalah sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ehm… Mary?"

Si gadis lalu mengintip perlahan, dan seketika langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"A—akh…" terdengar suara Mary yang bergumam pelan. "Ku—kurasa aku aka—akan man—di…" dan keluar membawa handphone lipat milik sang gadis—Kido. Sementara yang satunya hanya bisa diam dan tampak bingung. Gadis yang anti sosial itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan—eh, apa ini?

—darah?

* * *

[tamat]

review?


End file.
